


Secrets of Change

by RagnarWolf



Series: Secrets of Fort Salem [4]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Mild Sexual Content, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagnarWolf/pseuds/RagnarWolf
Summary: Sometimes your enemy shows up and it is yourself.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Series: Secrets of Fort Salem [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706389
Comments: 41
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Next part of my Secrets of Fort Salem series. If you have not read them yet, go read them first otherwise this will not make sense. This one is a little short, but I wanted to get it started and had to get it out after episode 8 since it broke me.

Secrets of Change

Scylla was a little anxious as she got up from your bunk and got ready, it was a Friday which meant that Raelle would be spending the night. Friday also marked the day that Raelle, would be getting out of the holding cell that Quartermaine had subjected her to for her actions when Scylla was in a coma. Scylla felt guilty that her girlfriend had been incarcerated due to her being injured and making her worry to the point of defying Quartermaine's orders. She had visited Raelle in her cell once more, but was caught by one of the guards when they were changing out, luckily for her it was a fellow necro that had spotted her and given her a warning and did not report it. So she had not been able to see her girlfriend for three days now and she had come to miss her and their morning breakfasts before training. Scylla had kept to herself as usual not wanting to eat with Raelle's unit without her, she still felt out of place with the other two especially Abigail who would send her glares to many times to make it comfortable to sit with them. But today, Raelle would be there with the unit and she could see the girl that had become the center of her universe so to speak. As she hurried to finish dressing and then walked out of her dorm towards the first year cadet's dining hall. As she walked past several other necros that she knew she saw the odd looks thrown her way, as most had not seen her smile so openly since she arrived here at Fort Salem but she did not care she had a girlfriend to see. As she walked into the dining room moving her head from side to side in search of her girl, she saw her with her unit near the window table. As she started to make her way over, she suddenly stopped in surprise. Sitting next to Raelle in the seat she usually sat in, was an older woman that she recognized as Raelle's mom. She panicked in seeing the one person she was hoping to avoid, and started to turn around before she was noticed by her girlfriend.

"Scylla, over here." Tally yelled at her, seeing the young necro but not noticing her attempted escape. As she watched Scylla turn back and head over. "We saved you a seat, and Rae got you your coffee and food when she saw you coming over through the window." Indicating the tray with a plate of food and a cup of coffee, next to Tally.

"You did not have to do that," Scylla stated as she made her way over and being engulfed in a hug that she would treasure anytime she was gifted with it, and then she was being kissed.

"I wanted to, so you would not have to wait in line, beautiful." Raelle answered as she pulled out the empty chair that was next to Tally and across from her own.  
Raising her eyebrow in question over the sudden domestic actions. "What has got into you today?" Scylla asked as she sat down and felt her girlfriend give her another kiss on the cheek before moving to her own chair next to her mama.

"What I can be a gentlewoman," Raelle answered with a fake smirk of a smile. 

"Really? Because the last time you escorted me someplace, you slammed against the wall and....." Scylla started and then realized where she was and with who, "never mind that." 

As both Scylla and Raelle blushed hotly at the memory. "Good morning, ladies" Scylla addressed the other women at the table before taking a drink of her coffee quickly to avoid any eyes.

"Beautiful, I want to introduce to you my mama," Raelle excitedly proclaimed grabbing her girlfriend's hand and turning to face her mama. "Mama, this is my girlfriend Scylla Ramshorn. Isn't she beautiful and she is smart also." Raelle beamed, her entire face was one big smile and her eyes shown with a happiness that none of them had seen before. Tally was excited in seeing her friend who was usually closed off and aloof except when she was with Scylla. She had seen the two of them together and knew how they felt with each other.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Collar. Your daughter obviously needs glasses, because she is so much more beautiful than me." Scylla answered briefly looking up at her girl's mama, and seeing her look at her Scylla felt the guilt hit her.

"Its nice to finally meet you Scylla, I want to thank you for looking after this one." Willa Collar answered, watching her daughter interact with the young necro that had saved her from certain death. Willa had never seen her daughter like this, so in love with someone she could literally feel the energy radiate off both of them. Raelle was looking at the girl like she was the sun, and seeing the love reciprocated just as much. "Besides I wanted to thank you for saving me and the rest of the girls back at that base."

And suddenly as if a bucket of ice hit her, Scylla went so rigid and tense. Looking down and with a voice that reflected her cold and closed off nature, "don't thank me for that, don't ever thank me for that." And she shot out of the seat and ran as fast as she could out of the room, ignoring the shouts from Raelle. As soon as she turned the corner out of sight, she started a low vocal seed her father had taught her and disappeared from sight. Just missing as Raelle had turned the corner followed by Tally.

"What the hell was that about?" Tally asked, worried at the sudden shift in mood from the resident necro of their expanding group.

"I don't know, but I need to go find her." Raelle answered with a worry on her face, she did not know what happened. They were flirting as they usually did and she got to introduce her girlfriend to her mama, who she had never introduced a girlfriend before to her parents. And then it all went to shit.

"No time, we got training and no you are not going to miss it. Anacostia will send you back to that holding cell if you miss it." Abigail stated not wanting to see her friend back in that cell.

"But," Raelle started.

"No, no buts you know Quartermaine will put you back in that cell and you will not get to see your girl and find out what her problem is." Abigail interrupted her before she could do something stupid. As she saw Tally and Willa Collar come up to Rae and put their hands on her shoulders in comfort.

"Sorry mama, I don't know what happened. Please don't be mad at Scyl, she just....well I am not sure why she ran." Raelle tried to defend her girlfriend, she was not mad or angry she was more worried than anything.

"Babygirl, it's okay. I don't know your girlfriend well enough to judge her, but I am betting it had nothing to do with me or you or even your unit. I saw they way she looked at you and that is good enough for me, I am sure when you find her there is a reasonable explanation. Now I think you better head to training." Willa replied honestly, she had a good idea what was going on the Scylla. But like she told her daughter she did not know her well enough yet, but she had seen the look of shame and guilt in those eyes before the girl bolted.

"Fine, I will go to training, but as soon as we are done I am finding Scyl." Raelle answered as she gave her mama a hug, before turning to follow Tally and Abigail towards the training area.

Willa Collar turned to head back into the dining room to finish her meal, when she collided with General Alder.

"Sorry ma'am," Willa quickly stated, not even hearing the General or her Biddies.

"No need for apologies, actually I was looking for you. I would like to talk to you, if you have time." General Alder asked, showing respect for a the elder Collar. She had heard the stories of Willa Collar's actions, from the other members of her unit that had been rescued. She briefly remembered the conversation she had with the young Bellweather about a shitbird fixer who was the bravest soldier she had ever met. "I knew your mother, actually. Now would mind accompanying me to my office, I would like to ask you something."

"Of course, General." Willa answered, remembering her mother talk about Alder and the respect she had for her. "Please lead the way."  
__________________

Scylla ran as fast as she could from the dining hall, finally coming to rest at the huge black crypt that the was home to the training rooms of the necros here at Fort Salem. Her mind was stuck on an endless repeat of guilt and shame, she could not look at Raelle's mom in the face without seeing the faces of others that she had failed. She did not deserve her thanks, she did not deserve happiness. She wandered without thought into the necro scourge training room and started to train without thought or direction. Every swing and hit sending pieces of the training dummies everywhere, never flinching or calling out in pain when her blind swings would occasionally hit her body in various places. It wasn't until she made a wild swing that made her foot come down wrong sending the tail end of her scourge back at her hitting herself in the face and knocking herself unconscious that she no longer saw the victims of the Spree that she had not saved.

++++++++++++++


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A promotion, a new instructor, and personal demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to see some comments on what you think of the chapter or the Secrets series in general. I get so few I really don't know if people like it or not.

Training was brutal and hard today, but the Bellweather unit excelled like they had started to recently. Raelle was worried about Scylla's outburst that morning, but she knew that she would figure out why when she found her. She focused on the training that Anacostia had thrown at them, she did not want to give the Sergeant a reason to hold her up any longer than she did. Abigail and Tally had both sensed the worry and determination in her and were keeping up with her, together they were out performing all the other groups. Even Libba Swythe had to keep her attitude towards Abigail in check because they were in so in sync. As they continued the training they saw the door to the gym open and in walked General Alder, the Biddys, and several other officers including Willa Collar. Anacostia saw the group entered and turned to face Alder as she approached. After a brief exchange, Anacostia turned towards the group and let out a loud whistle grabbing the attention of all those gathered.

"All right cadets listen up, Genereal Alder has stopped by personally to make an announcement. So pay attention or you will be running laps around the base until sun rises in the west." Turning the face the Elder General, and nodding her head.

"Good morning cadets, I wanted to come here to your training for a special reason. I will be letting the rest of the academy what I am about to tell you, but I wanted to share it with you first." General Alder stated, looking at the entire class but eventually settling her eyes on the Bellweather unit mainly on Raelle. "As you know in the last several days we have had a major victory against our enemy the Spree. Although we have not defeated them, we have severally crippled their organization. What some of you may not know, several prisoners were found and rescued at the base close to here. One of those prisoners was one of your own's mother. Willa Collar, who is your team mate Raelle's mother, is one of the best fixers that has come around in a generation. I had the pleasure of serving alongside her mother, before she killed in action. I have asked Willa Collar to take over the Fixer division here in Fort Salem and promoted her to Captain with that assignment. I wanted to tell you first since you know her daughter. I am sure some of you will come to know her, I suggest you listen to what she says." Turning to face Willa, "Congratulations Captain, I am glad to have you here. And thank you for letting me take up some of your training time, Sergeant Quartermaine I will leave you to it." As she turned towards the door with her Biddys in tow.

Anacostia turned to her cadets and shouted that they had 10 minutes before they started again on training. And moved to gather her lists and review them from the morning session.

As the cadets moved around stretching their sore limbs and some making their way to introduce themselves and congratulate the newest department leader. The Bellweather unit waited to let others go before them and then came up to Willa.

"Congratulations, Captain Collar, " Abigail saluted and stuck her hand out in a formal way, like she had been taught since birth. She may not understand the ways of the Cession folk as much as she had thought she did, but she did understand rank and promotions. As Willa took her hand and shook, before she moved back a little to let Tally approach.

"Congratulations as well Captain, and thank you for saving my aunt. She told me that when your unit was ambushed, you did everything you could to save those that made it. She said if the necro that was assigned to you had not been one of the first casualties you probably would have saved a lot more. Now I know you are a superior officer, but my mom told me to give you this if I ever got a chance." As Tally moved forward and hugged the elder Collar, and whispered a blessing of thanks from her mom for saving her sister.

"No need for thanks, it was my job and they were my friends. It was a messy situation, one I am glad some of us got out of, but enough on the past no sense in stirring up a spoiled pot." Willa answered honestly, she was experienced enough and was from a place where you really didn't dwell on the past since you could not do anything about it. You moved forward and kept your head on straight. "But that does remind me I need to ask for a replacement for my necro counterpart."

And last but certainly not least, Raelle moved forward and just wrapped her arms tightly around her mama and held on. "I am so proud of you, mama. Congratulations, does this mean you won't be heading off to the front lines anymore?" Raelle asked, her eyes showing all the hope that this promotion would keep her mama here and out of death's way.

"Yes that is exactly what that means, baby girl. I am being assigned here at Fort Salem to instruct and also to head up the Fixer division." Willa answered while keeping her daughter close for a few moments before pushing her off. as a young fixer cadet ran inside and over to her to whisper something in her ear. "And that means young lady, if you get in anymore trouble I will take you over my knee. I don't care how old you are don't think I won't do it either. Now Private Collar I think you are suppose to be heading back to training. Go on now, it seems I got work to do, some cadet took the wrong end of a scourge to the noggin."

"Bye mama, have a good day, and I promise to only get in trouble forty percent of the time.....maybe sixty if Scylla is with me." Raelle laughed at loud as her mama slapped her on the back of the head as she headed back to train, a smile plastered on both of their faces. They had both missed each other and each thought they would never get a chance to laugh and joke again. As Raelle approached Abigail and Tally and drawing her Scourge, "Alright ladies lets make this count, show these other guys how we do it."  
Abigail and Tally both looked at her in bewilderment, here was someone they rarely got to see, a Raelle who was happy and did not seem to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders. As they looked on without moving, Raelle looked at them with confusion. "Well are you going to join me or should I wait for you two to consult the witches handbook? " As she laughed at their faces, and moved into position to strike the training dummies.  
_________

Willa Collar came into the infirmary and saw her daughter's girlfriend being placed on a bed with what appeared to be a Scourge wound on her temple. She was unconscious and she was told had not awoke or made any noises as she was being transported from the Necro crypt to here. As Willa moved to check on her she noticed besides the wound on her temple, there appeared to be several other cuts and scrapes on her back and arms. Some were deep enough to scar if they were not healed quickly, luckily the one on her temple was shallow and would not be an issue. As Willa moved her hands to take the Necro's hands, she began to chant the Seed that would stitch the wounds and keep from scarring the girl. But just as she started the Seed, Scylla woke up and pulled her hand away quickly. She saw where she was and who was trying to fix her and she leapt from the bed before anyone could stop her. 

"I am fine, don't touch me." Scylla yelled as she moved towards the door. "Fix someone who needs it more, someone who deserves to be fixed." 

"Scylla, you need stitching otherwise they will get infected and scar. And you deserve healing just as anyone else, if for no other reason you make my daughter happy. So let's put whatever issue you have away for a moment and let me do my job and then maybe we can talk." Willa stated calmly, she recognized the look of someone who was two heartbeats away from bolting. As she calmly moved towards the young necro, who looked like she was thinking out loud as she stood there.

Willa got close enough to the necro and reached out to touch her arms, only to have her hands pass right through the image of the girl. Looking around quickly, she saw the necro running through the far door and out it, before she could give chase. Turning to the other fixers in the room who were equally shocked and surprised, "Get me the file on Scylla Ramshorn please. And send a message to my daughter to come to the infirmary after her training and before she does anything else." As she watched one of the young fixer cadets turn to leave, she thought of something else, "and make sure you tell her it is NOT an emergency and to not get all freaked out about." That was all she needed was to have another girl be as skittish as a a jackrabbit in an open field with foxes chasing them.

_________

Scylla ran from the infirmary as fast she could, her head was hurting but she would not let someone heal her. She made it back to her room and took off her ripped pants and shirt and looked in the mirror. She saw the many cuts and gouges from the death magic induced Scourge that she used, she had once told Tally that necro use death magic to inflict the maximum damage they could with their Scourges and Scylla was an expert on death magic among other talents she had. She opened a drawer she had and took out a needle and thread she kept for just this reason. After sterilizing the needle and threading the thread, she stitched herself up as best she could. The few she had on her back would just have to heal on their own, although she was able to put antibiotic cream on them so they would not get infected. Once she was done with her wounds, she moved to the bed not bothering to put any clothes on except for bra and underwear and laid down gently on her side so as not to touch her back. She knew she would have to explain to Raelle her behavior from this morning. She knew she did not deserve someone like Raelle in her life, someone who was good and full of light. As Scylla closed her eyes as the tears started to form in them, with thoughts of being undeserving of the girl that she loved she thought maybe she should have stayed away from her like Quartermaine had warned her. She did not deserve someone that was as broken as she was, someone who had done terrible things while undercover for the Spree and for what to stop a small portion of the organization. By not bringing down the whole of the Spree, she had failed her parents, she had failed all the civilians that had died from the Spree attacks, she had failed all the witches that the Spree had tortured and executed in front of her while she did nothing but watch and gather Intel, and most especially she had failed to save Raelle from the greatest threat...herself. Scylla's last thought before she fell into a nightmarish sleep, was that she was a failure and did not deserve to be healed by anyone, that she would bear the marks of her sins to remind her of what she had done to others.

++++++++++++++++++


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little angst, little fluff, little embarrassment, and a little sexy time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updates, started a new job and having to get use to a new work schedules.

The day went by slow for Willa Collar after Scylla had bolted from the infirmary, she looked at the clock that showed that her daughter would soon arrive after her training. Once again Willa opened the file that was in front of her on one Scylla Ramshorn, and read it once again. General Alder had written several documents herself to be put in the file itself, and had still kept some of it within a separate file that she kept in her own personal safe. But what was left in the file was enough to leave even a war veteran like Willa, heartbroken at what Scylla had endured growing up. As she looked down she saw Scylla's marks in all her classes from her training instructors, they all noted that she was ahead of her fellow classmates. It seemed her only drawback was that she kept to herself and was aloof to others, and did not have many friends it would seem. Just as Willa was reaching the part about Scylla's parents in the file, she heard a knock at her door and thinking it was her daughter she quickly closed the file and looked up and was surprised to see Scylla standing at the door.

"Scylla, please come in. What can I do for you?" Willa asked, not wanting to move to fast with the girl and hoping that she would not bolt before they could talk.

"Captain Collar, I see. Congratulations on your promotion, ma'am" Scylla answered seeing the new rank pins indicating that Raelle's mom was now a Captain. "I was hoping I could have a moment of your time, ma'am?"

"Thank you and please come in, have a seat." Indicating for the young necro to enter and take a chair that was in front of her desk. And taking note that Scylla had left the door open and left enough room in front of the chair to freely run if necessary. As Willa placed her hands on top of her desk and waited for the girl to get settled. "What can I help you with?"

"I just wanted to apologize to you for earlier today. I assure you it had nothing to do with you personally or your daughter." Scylla answered keeping her head down and barely looking at the elder Collar. 

"So can you tell me what happened? I promise it will not leave this room and it will be just between us." Willa asked, she sensed there was more to this than she thought and wanted to try and help the girl that made her daughter so happy.

"I....you see....I....I don't know how to tell you." Scylla seemed frustrated with her inability to start to explain, she didn't know where to start and it bothered her, she was usually so confident in herself.

"Why not start at the beginning, perhaps. It doesn't matter if it is the actual beginning or just a beginning." Willa answered, softly encouraged.

"I went undercover with the Spree after my parents were killed by them. I volunteered to go to bring them to Justice." Scylla started, her knee starting to vibrate as she started to tell her girlfriend's mom her ordeal. She felt she owed the elder fixer an answer for how she acted towards her today. "When I first joined they made me watch as they tortured a witch they had caught and would not submit to them. They tortured her for days making me watch the entire time and told me if I ever betrayed them, this would be child's play to what they would do to me. When the woman died, they made me take care of the body to make sure I understood it was all real." Scylla started, keeping her head down and trying to hold her emotions in check. 

"As soon as I could I reported it to Alder and she told me that I might have to witness and do horrible things to keep my cover. She offered to pull me out right then and there, but I was too stubborn to quit. I was full of so much anger and vengeance that I stayed undercover. While I was there, I had to watch more and more witches be tortured and killed. And then I watched as they started their campaign against civilians by mass murdering them. I did not know of the attack on the mall, but the one that was done on the ship. I was in the room when they ordered the attack on it, and even though I could have stopped them by using my gift I couldn't because I did not have the information I needed to bring them down. I let them kill all those people to maintain my cover. I tried to wall off my emotions and not think about all the things I did, but then I met your daughter and it all came crashing down. And when they told me they wanted her, I knew I could not let them have her and would sacrifice myself before I would them harm one hair on her head. But then came the base raid, and what happened there and I knew maybe I had become a monster." Scylla had started to tear up and she felt tears run down her cheeks, but she kept her head down.

"What happened at the base raid? I don't understand the correlation between it and me thanking you, Scylla? Please tell me, I promise I won't judge you." Willa replied, as she got up and took the chair that sitting beside the young necro and slowly took her hand in her own.

"You don't understand, if I tell you Raelle will hate me forever. And she is my world, and I don't want to lose her. She is all I have left for family." Scylla choked out, tears now flowing hard down her face which had gone pale.

"She would never hate you, Scylla. She loves you way too much for that, I have seen the way she looks at you and the way she talks about you. Please tell me, whatever it is, its tearing you up inside." Willa assured her, she knew for a fact that her daughter would never hate the girl.

"When we were at the base and I saw all those witches with you, I made a choice to do nothing. To continue to stay undercover, my handler had told me that she was looking to promote me up in the ranks. But then as I walked down that line looking into all your faces I closed my emotions off knowing your fates, but then I saw you and remembered a picture that Rae had shown me of you. And I knew I could not let them do to you what they had done to all those witches prior, because it would destroy Raelle and I vowed I would never hurt her." Scylla confessed, her tears pouring down. "I don't deserved to be healed by anyone, especially by you who I would have condemned to death like all the others before you."

"Oh sweetheart," Willa pulled the crying girl into her arms. "It was not your fault, you should not have been put in that position to start with. You were in an impossible position and the fact that you brought down a large part of the Spree shows you did the right thing. If you would have asked any of those witches that the Spree tortured in front of you if they blamed you knowing that you were working to bring them down, they would not have either."

"Please don't tell Rae, I can't lose her." Scylla cried, Willa's hug made her miss her mom's comforting arms from her childhood. She was truly alone in the world, except for Raelle. She missed her parents, she had been alone now since she was 16 years old. Having to scavenge to survive until she had answered the call, instead of having to dodge she had been tracking the Spree members that had killed her parents. But she was always alone, relying only on herself. But now she had Raelle, who had come into her life like a whirlwind and changed everything for her.

"Shhhh....I won't tell her, but I think you need to. It's obvious this is something that is bothering you and if you let it fester it will just get worse. She may yell or walk away for a moment, but I know she would never let you go. And if she does, I will straighten her out." Willa assured the crying girl. "Now would you please let me heal your wounds?"

"What wounds?" Raelle suddenly rushed in, tears flowing down her face also. As she rushed towards her girl, and as soon as she was close enough she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

"How....long....have....you been .....there? Did you....hear ....anything?" Scylla tried to ask but was too choked up to speak coherently.

"Almost everything, beautiful. I didn't want to interrupt you." Raelle spoke softly, using her thumbs to wipe the tears from her girlfriend's face. And seeing the wound on her temple that was starting to leave a bruise near her eye. Rae had gotten to her mama's office right as Scylla started to explain, but she did not enter afraid that Scylla would stop. She trusted her mama would be able to help her girl right now better than she could. So she waited and listened, but when she heard that Scylla had wounds on her that was the line she stopped at.

"Please ...don't hate me," Scylla begged the girl she loved, and now was afraid she was about to lose her.

"Never. You are not getting rid of me that easily, my love." Raelle assured the girl, she had heard everything and at first she was angry at hearing she almost loss her mama again. But then realized that Scylla had been a position that was a no win situation, she had done so much to stop the enemy to the point that she was losing herself. "I told you once and I will tell you again. I am with you no matter what you did in your past, no matter who you were in the past, all that matters is you right now. I will spend the rest of my life telling you that, if you need to hear it. Look at me, look into my eyes." Raelle spoke lifting the chin of her girlfriend up to look directly into her eyes. "I Love You, I love your past, I love your present, and I will love your future...okay? I love you, no matter how sexy weird you are."

"I love you, too." Scylla answered, as she fell forward into the embrace of her girlfriend. She realized that Willa had moved back to her chair behind her desk.

"Now you want to tell me who did this to you, so I can go kick their ass for hurting you?" Raelle asked with all the seriousness she could. She hated seeing her girl hurt, and she did not care if she had to spend some more time in a holding cell for kicking someone's ass. "Now hold still so I can heal you, and no arguing with me. Understood?" Seeing Scylla about to protest, as she placed her hands on Scylla waiting for consent.

"Yes, ma'am" nodding her consent. She really couldn't say no to the girl, it wasn't her fault. As she pulled her shirt up so Rae, could see the other wounds she had inflicted on herself. And seeing her fixer start to get piss at an absentee attacker. "And you will have to kick my ass, since I am the one that put all these injuries on me."

"Excuse me?" Raelle looked at her questioningly, as she finished healing her girl. "Why would you do this?"

"Well I didn't really intend to do it, I was working on my scourge abilities and let my emotions cloud my thoughts and I got a little wild." Scylla answered sheepishly.

"Okay me and you are going to work on scourge work, you obviously need me their to supervise." Raelle answered teasing her girlfriend as she stood up and then quickly sat back down in Scylla's lap. "And what was that thing you did this morning, I have never seen that before, and that thing with the wall when you visited me in the holding cell?" As she started to kiss her girlfriend softly on her cheeks, forehead, nose, and finally her lips. And then hearing a coughing come from behind her, she remembered where she was and who was in with them. And she shot up from the lap she was in, and tripping over her own feet in her haste. "Mama, I forgot you were there."

"Yes, I see that. Now before you defile my chair and make me see something I don't want to have to tell your father about, you can both leave now." Willa smirked at the red faces of the two girls.

"Sorry, Mrs. Collar. Nothing happened, we don't do this often. Its Rae, she gets me into these situations all the time....I mean not all the time......I mean never. We do it in private...I mean not do it...but hang out in private.....but we don't do anything....I mean we do stuff....but nothing like that." Scylla rambled on trying to stop her rambling embarrassment from nearly making out in front of her. And would have continued if Raelle's hand had not been placed over her mouth.

"Your cute when your flustered, beautiful. But let's get out of her before you confess to something you shouldn't. Plus I need a shower, I came straight here after training. You can wash my back for me to make up throwing me under the bus in there." Raelle stated as she started to move them towards the door. And then looked back at her mama who had an amused look on her face. "Remember that sixty percent trouble thing I mentioned earlier....so it might be like eighty percent. But look at that face, can you blame me? We are going to go now, meet us for dinner?"

"Dinner would be lovely, babygirl. And make sure you bring your "nothing happening girlfriend" with you," using air quotes and laughing at the red blush overtaken the girls. Willa watched them leaving with a smile on her face at her daughter's happiness, and then once more opening the file she had on Scylla Ramshorn and turning to her family's information.  
__________

As soon as they got to Scylla's room, Scylla turned and pushed her girlfriend up against the door and pressed a deep kiss on her. She grabbed her girlfriend's hands and moved them above her head and held them in place with one hand. She kept kissing her girl and used her other hand to unbuckle the fixer's pants and then pushed them and her panties down as far as she could while keeping Raelle's hands above her and keeping her kiss up. She felt Raelle shimmy her body a little and could feel the girls pants drop to her ankles and she stepped out of them, leaving her in only her shirt and bra. Keeping her own mouth assaulting the fixer's mouth, she moved her other hand down and used both of her hands to grab the hem of Rae's shirt and pull it over her head. She listened to Rae's moans as she once again kept up her assault on her mouth. She once again placed one hand on Rae's that were still above her head, while the other move to unclasp the fixer's bra leaving her completely bared. As she brought her hand from around the back to the front to play with the Raelle's bare breasts giving each equal attention. She pressed herself up against Rae and moved her mouth towards the blonde's jawline and neck, she could feel the blonde trying to move out of her grasp. Moving quickly back up to her mouth and giving her a lingering kiss, and moving her hand lower she circled her prize. And she lost herself in kissing her girl, and just as she was about to enter her girl she was suddenly pushed backwards. Opening her eyes she saw a pained expression on Raelle's face and she quickly stepped back and removed her hands.

"I am sorry, I thought....I mean...I am sorry. Did I hurt you?" Scylla was suddenly nervous thinking that she had misread everything and did something wrong as she took another step backwards.

"Hey, hey look at me beautiful. You did nothing wrong, except maybe pick a bad place to take me against the wall." Raelle had moved forward to grab Scylla sensing she thought she had done something wrong. "I was having a great time and look forward to continuing, but maybe we can move it over a foot or so? The doorknob trying to go up my ass, is a little bit of a put off though." She started to laugh at the situation as she moved backwards toward the door and pulling Scylla with her and taking a step to the right to avoid the doorknob, she put her hand back above her head and pulled the necro close to her with the other before putting that one back also. "Now I believe we were here and you were about to do something with your....." Not getting the chance to finish as Scylla started to kiss her and moved her hands back to where they were.

"I love you so much, you are so beautiful," Scylla spoke reverently towards her, before she continued with what she was doing. She quickly brought her girl to the point of no return, as she heard Raelle call out her name in orgasmic bliss.

"I love you too, beautiful. But you have too many clothes on and you still owe me that back wash. Let's go take a shower, go to dinner, and then we can come back here and I will show you just how much I love you." Raelle spoke softly as she leaned forward to place a kiss with all her love in it, as well as pulling the necro's shirt over her head. She was glad that second year cadets had their own rooms with built in bathroom and a shower in them. And since Scylla had given her a drawer for extra clothes to keep she found herself quite often just showering here instead of her dorms communal one. As she lead them towards the tightly packed shower to share. And if hands went places that lead to some distraction and if they were a little late for dinner, well they really could not be blamed.

+++++++++++++++++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments below, would love to hear your thoughts, good or bad, on the chapter, the story, or even the overall series itself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reference: Scylla never used the Helen face to lie to Raelle. It was actually Helen Graves that Raelle actually spoke to, but the it was the same conversation exactly just without the Scylla part. And someone maybe drunk in this chapter...but I am not saying who. LOL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, sorry for delay in updating. I got a new job that I am having to do a adjusting to, but as soon as I get a comfortable handle on it I will be updating more regular. Second this is kinda filler chapter, just had this kinda pop in my head and wanted to insert it in here. Let me know in the comments what you think.

Raelle made her way across campus towards the necro building and her girlfriend's room, she had spent dinner with her mama and her dad who had come up to see his wife. Raelle had wanted to bring Scylla to dinner to meet her dad, but Scylla insisted that Raelle spend the evening with her mom and dad for family time. She had told Raelle that she loved her and would love to meet her dad, but first they needed to spend time with just each other to reacquaint themselves with being a whole family again. Rae had reluctantly agreed, but told her girlfriend that she would come by later to spend time with her and to spend the night since it was a Friday night and no training was required for the next two days. As she made her way to the door and knocked a few times with no answer. She was about to open the door since Scylla had told her she was welcome to her room at anytime and to just walk in, and that if she needed to ever have some time alone she was welcome to use her room when she was not there herself. However just as she was about to open the door, Scylla's neighbor walked up to her own room and looked over towards Raelle.

"Hey Raelle, if you are looking for Scylla she is not there. I saw her about a hour ago with your room mate, Tally. I think that is her, the red head? They were in the mess hall, and I think they said they were heading back to your place to watch a movie with some others." The necro, that Rae had met before during one of her many late night guard duty shifts, stated as she unlocked her own door.

"Oh hey Helen, thanks for the heads up. I guess I will head back to see if they are back in my dorm then. You want to come by and join in?" Raelle had turned to leave and decided to invite the other necro over, she remembered that Scylla said that of all the other necros Helen was kind of a friend.

"Not tonight, I got a date with my mom who is on leave so we are going to dinner to catch up. But thanks for the invite maybe next time." Helen answered as she opened her door, and then bid her goodbye.

Raelle quickly walked down the stairs and back across campus to her own dorm, smiling that Scylla considered Tally a good enough friend now to hang out with her even if Raelle was not with them. She had sometimes worried that Scylla felt alone since she did not have many friends and kept to herself unless she was with Raelle. She had told Rae once that she had been alone for so long after her parents were killed and then when she joined the Spree undercover she kept to herself to protect anyone maybe getting hurt from knowing her, plus being a necro most cadets stayed away from them so her life was one of mainly being alone. But ever since Raelle had crashed into her life with her sass and charm, Scylla had started to let down her walls a little with others, especially with Tally of all people who was the exact opposite of Scylla in personality. Smiling as she entered her dorm and walking up to the second floor, she heard the music going and loud laughing from what seemed like half the floor. Making her way to her room she noticed that the door was open and there were several girls walking in and out of with cups of alcohol. She could hear Tally trying to sing some song and missing half the words. As she entered her room and looked around she could see lots of bottles of booze opened and being drunk by the occupants. Glory waved towards her as she walked fully into the room, looking around for the one person she was hoping to see but didn't. Tally on the other hand saw her and immediately stopped singing and rushed over.

"RAELLE YOUR HERE," she yelled her face flush from the alcohol.

"Easy Tal, no need to explode my ear drums," Rae laughed as she the red head engulfed her in a huge hug and gave her a lopsided smile. 

"Guess what?" Tally asked, but did not say anything after that.

"What?" Raelle asked as she continued to look around the room hoping to see her girlfriend. She noticed that no one was on her bed and had respected her space, which she was happy to see.

"What?" Tally asked forgetting that she had asked a question.

"You told me to guess, remember?" Rae was laughing now at the red head's obvious tipsy state.

"Oh yeah, Gerit sent over like a dozen bottles of some really expensive wine and so we made it a party. And then Glory.....you know Glory right....my friend Glory, she brought snacks and a movie but the movie ended up being boring so we opened the wine." Tally was now waving towards Glory who was talking to Libba.

"I have met Glory, Tal. Is Scylla here?" Rae asked, still not seeing her girl.

"She is here, she was talking to Libba." Tally answered gesturing somewhere in the vicinity of where Libba and Glory were at. "She had to take your bottle of your Pop's moonshine from Libba who found it on your shelf."

"Thanks Tal, you going to be okay here for a minute?" Raelle asked her friend before she moved over towards Libba and Glory. "And make sure you eat something to help soak up some of that booze in your stomach."

As Raelle moved towards Libba and Glory who were sitting on the floor up with their backs against Raelle's bed and looked to be drinking from a bottle of vodka that she knew belonged to Glory from the last time that they had a drinking party. As she squatted down to be able to look them in the face. "Hey guys, do you remember seeing Scylla here?"

"Oh she will be back in a minute, she went to the bathroom a second ago. She is soooo pretty, and a little weird." Glory stated with Libba nodding in agreement.

"I kinda found your bottle of shine and opened it, Rae. I thought it was for anyone to drink, before your necro took it." Libba stated, "sorry if it was a private stash."

"Its cool, help yourself to it. I didn't know if most people would like it since it has a very sweet fruity taste to it." Raelle answered, she was not a big fan of the taste but occasionally liked a good fruity taste to her alcohol. "But it is really really strong, so I would not drink a lot at one time." And then noticing the looks of both Libba and Glory, who's eyes had gotten wide. "What?"

"Uh I don't know if Scylla knows that, she took one drink of it and then just started downing it is like it was water." Glory answered.

"Oh, OH crap." Raelle stood up looking around and then seeing her girlfriend coming forward swaying out of the bathroom no where near able to walk in a straight line. As she made her way back towards them, with the jug of moonshine that looked like it was almost empty. "Hey beautiful, I see you are having fun."

"Hey dollllllllface, your herrrrrre. Loooook whatttt I founnddit," Scylla slurred as she lifted the bottle of moonshine. "Its tastesss like berrrrries, I love berrries. You should have sommme." As she swayed almost losing her balance as she took another long drink from the jug, if Raelle had not put her arm around her waist.

Laughing at her drunk girlfriend, "Maybe we should let someone else have a drink, Beautiful."

"You think I am beautiful?" Scylla smiled as she asked her girl.

"Very beautiful," Raelle answered with a smile and smirk on her lips. She was enjoying the side of Scylla right now, one that had let her walls down in front of others. She was usually this open and care free when it was just the two of them, so seeing her comfortable enough to have fun with Tally and the others was something to smile at.

"I will have you know, mi'lady, I am a woman spoken for." Scylla replied as she reached for the jug again only to have it taken by Libba who took a drink.

"Well that is good to know." Raelle answered with the biggest smile on her face as she kept her girl from falling down from her drunken stupor. "Maybe we should sit down for a bit?"

"Yeah that sounds good, this building likes to move on its own. Luckily for it I have the balance of a balancer." Scylla answered as she looked for a place to sit down that was not trying to move out from under her.

"I know it is tricky bastard," Raelle laughed as she moved them both towards her bed and sat both of the down, keeping her arm around Scylla's waist. And nodding no thanks toward Libba who asked if she wanted a drink. "Where is Abigail? I didn't see her when I came in."

"Oh she went to take a shower real quick, she went to dinner with her cousin, Chavel and Chavel's husband. She should be back any minute now." Libba answered as Glory had moved over towards Tally to dance. "I saw Chavel's husband and gotta admit he is a good catch, very cute."

"Stay away from him, you Libtard," Abigail warned as she entered the room and heard Libba talking to Raelle. 

"Please Bedwetter, he might have looked good but anyone who would be married to a Bellweather obviously has issues." Libba responded in kind.

"Good think I am ray....no that is not right....I am jay," Scylla slurred trying to find the right word in her drunken state.

"Gay, Beautiful. I think you are saying your gay." Raelle answered for her, laughing slightly at her girl. 

"Your gay? Me gay too." Scylla replied excitedly. "You know who else is gay? My girlfriend is gay also. Maybe you have met her, her name is Raelle. Have you met Raelle? She is the mostest beautiful girl in this place." As her head slumped over on Raelle's shoulder. "I am getting sleepy."

"Maybe it is time to get you to bed, sleepyhead. You think you can walk back to your dorm?" Raelle asked gently, wondering how she was going to get her girl back to her own dorm.

"Want to stay here, so I can wake up in my girlfriend's arms." As she bent over to try to take off her shoes and was having a hard time.

Raelle looked towards Abigail and raised her eyebrow in a silent question for permission. She would never invite her girlfriend to stay over without her roommates consent. 

"As long as she doesn't snore like you, its fine with me." Abigaill answered and seeing that Tally had also nodded her okay with it also.

"I don't snore, Miss High Atlantic, I am a very non-snorer when I sleep. My girlfriend snores though, but it is a cute soft snore." Scylla answered hearing Abigail talk about snoring.

"I don't snore, I don't know what you are talking about." Raelle huffed.

"Raelle, your here. When did you get here? We were just talking about your snores. Miss High Atlantic Abigail over there said you snore loudly, but I don't think you snore loudly, I think you snore quietly. I like hearing you snore quietly, I reminds me someone I love is with me at night and I am not alone." Scylla replied as she watched Raelle squat down and untie her boots and pull them and her socks off. "Guess what Rae, I found a fruity drink I like very much. Wait where is everyone going?" As she noticed everyone leaving to head back to their own rooms.

"I think everyone is going to go sleep, Beautiful." Raelle answered as she finished with her girl's other boot and sock. And moving up to unbutton her pants, before pulling them off and seeing the boxers with skulls on them, Raelle let out a little laugh. "Nice boxers, do you want a pair of shorts?" As she helped her girl to lay down on her bunk and get under the covers when she indicated she didn't. Just as she pulled the blanket over her necro, she noticed that she was moving under the covers before Scylla brought her arms out from under them holding her shirt in her hands. Raelle took the shirt and folded it and placed it on top the pair of pants she had already folded. Turning back to look at her girlfriend who was already passed out and sleeping, she bent over and placed a kiss on her forehead and then her lips. "I love you, Beautiful. I will see you in the morning."

As Raelle turned to face her unit mates, she saw them staring at her, Abigail with a smirk on her face and Tally with the biggest smile ever. "Shut up, both of you." Raelle said before they said anything.

"I didn't say shit." Abigail smiled before turning to get ready for bed herself.

"She is so fun and cool, Rae. I really like your girlfriend, she brought over some gummy owls and popcorn from her sneaky snack stash. Wow that is a mouth full, oh oh oh before I forget Abi she brought you some of those chocolate covered coffee beans you like. I put them on my bed so no one would get into them." As Tally moved to get the snack for Abigail. "Hope you don't mind that we invited Scylla to join us tonight. Me and Glory saw her at dinner and we kinda started to talk and then decided to have some drinks and invited her to come with."

"Its cool, Tal. I am glad she decided to come with you. I worry sometimes that she doesn't have anyone else but me, so I am glad you are her friend also."

"She loves you, you know that right. Like I mean deeply loves you."

"I know Tal, trust me I love her just as much. Thanks for letting her stay the night, I don't know if I would have been able to get her to her room by myself. I don't think I have seen her drunk before, it was pretty cute to see. I am going to have to be here the whole time next time, that shit was funny." Raelle laughed and just imagined what seeing her girl get drunk as the night went on would be like. She wanted to have her meet her dad and introduce them to each other. She was glad her Pop was going to be staying in Salem for a week, he had said he was eager to meet the girl that had captured his daughter's heart after hearing about her from both her mama and herself. But first she needed to wrap her arms around her girl and fall asleep with her. 

As she moved next to her bunk and undressed herself, leaving herself in her short boxers and t-shirt after taking her bra off. As she pulled up the covers to get under them she noticed that her girlfriend had her sports bra on, she had briefly wondered what she was wearing when she had given her the shirt she was wearing. As she moved under the covers, she felt Scylla turn over onto her side facing her and immediately moved to wrap herself around Raelle when Raelle laid on her back. Scylla placed her head on her girlfriend's chest and tightened her hold before settling down.

"love you, dollface." Scylla mumbled in her sleep, not fully awake but conscious enough to recognize the feel of her girlfriend underneath her.

"I love you too, beautiful. Sleep now, I will keep you safe." Raelle answered quietly as she kissed the top of her girlfriend's head and wrapped her arms around her. As Raelle also started to drift off, thinking this was what she wanted to be able to do for the rest of her life.  
_______________________________________________________________


End file.
